


Chain the Daisy

by Yellowtaffeta



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Be the Hyungwonho you want to see in the world!, Bondage, Collars, Coming Untouched, Grandpa Hyungwon is a one and done kinda guy, Hyungdom lol, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Shameless Smut, Surprise dom Hyungwon, TOP HYUNGWON!, Wonho is a young vigorous man bunny ok? I have faith in him, is shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowtaffeta/pseuds/Yellowtaffeta
Summary: Hyungwon takes care of his hyung.  He gives until Wonho is ready to take.Based loosely on events from march 2019.  Nothing but soft fluffy porn.  No plot here guys.





	Chain the Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Wonho's birthday... As it is it's more of a half-birthday present (for us). Oh well at least it's finished. For my best friend. Lets be the Hyungwonho we want to see in the world!
> 
> The relevant flashback videos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXknLlvm6mE  
and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhBAY3ZOFDM
> 
> and in case anyone has forgotten this glorious moment for Minhyuk here it is again :D  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_S91gvVz0Eo  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=higCvoRrp6A

This is a reward.Hyungwon reminds himself, running the pads of his fingers down the defined planes of Wonho’s stomach, watching as the muscles jump and clench beneath the pale skin.The older boy squirms on the bed, his hair a tangled mess from all his fidgeting. He’s watching Hyungwon’s hand intently, his chest already beginning to heave with his breath.Chasing the younger boy’s touch. 

“H-hyungwon.”He whines, not begging yet because Wonho is secure in the knowledge Hyungwon won’t leave him.It makes Hyungwon smile.His mouth stretching wide and his eyes disappearing into slits as his fingers lazily walk a line up Wonho’s chest, across his pecks.Wonho’s skin has always been impossibly fair, with a natural red undertone that is slowly creeping across his body the longer Hyungwon draws this out.Which he intends to do for as long as he can. 

This is a reward. 

For all of Wonho’s hard work.Which is admittedly not something new.Wonho always works hard, whether it’s the choreography, his singing or taking care of their fans.Wonho always, always works hard.They all do.But these last few weeks have been a gauntlet for him specifically. 

The flu had hit right in the middle of their promotions, fast and hard as illnesses tended to do.Hyungwon had watched as Wonho heaved for breath, his body shuddering as he pushed himself through the nausea.Had taken his turn sitting up with him at night, a bottle of water in one hand, a bowl in case he was sick in the other.Now, with his hands on the boy he tries to gauge if the elder has made up any of the lost weight. 

And Wonho hadn’t said anything, hadn’t needed to because they had all known.Known that no one was going to make him stop.It was scary but they didn’t ask because despite how sick he was Wonho wanted to be there, at practice, at the shows, working hard.And Hyungwon knew every single one of them would have wanted the same.Maybe it was irresponsible, maybe it was a disservice to the fans they all valued so much but they couldn’t let it go.In the end Wonho had gone to the hospital but he had only missed one fan meet to do it. 

They’d performed at music bank on the first, his birthday, and Wonho had been there.Wouldn’t have missed it for the world.When they’d won Hyungwon had stood next to the older boy, close enough to sneak his hand around his back for a quick hug.None of them had ever cared about hiding their skinship and the tight fitting shirt Wonho had been rocking for the comeback did nothing to conceal the gesture from the fans.The noise in response was defining but he didn’t need to hear to feel Wonho’s full body shiver under his fingertips.Like a moth drawn to a flame he’d looked over to find his bandmate’s eyes on him. 

It was moments like this that Hyungwon loved the most.Moments where, despite the lights and confetti and the crowds, he still had Wonho’s full attention.In moments like this there was a sense of peace, an understanding.They both knew that the boy in front of them was the most beautiful thing they’d ever seen.Wonho knew that Hyungwon knew that Wonho knew.It was an endless chain of knowing that made them both so proud. 

The lights flashed, Shownu thanked the fans and Minhyuk waved their trophy around but none of that really registered.Wonho’s eyes had gone soft, creasing at the edges.His shoulders bunching as he bit his lip and looked up at Hyungwon from under his lashes.The tall boy knew that look.It was one of his favorites but also something that made him a little sad.Wonho should never need to worry that he hadn’t done enough but if he ever did Hyungwon would always be there to tell him so.It was in that moment Hyungwon decided that a reward would be necessary. 

The chain that tied them together was broken when Hyungwon was passed the mic but not forgotten.Throughout the winner’s ceremony, even with Minhyuk’s knees digging into his hips and his arms feeling like jelly from holding his squirming hyung on his back Hyungwon’s eyes would still wander to Wonho where the boy was hoisted on Choi Won Myung’s shoulders.Their eyes would catch and Wonho would smile at him once more full of breathless delight.Hyungwon adored Wonho but he was still lazy, he would rather have Minhyuk than deal with the other three members he could be carrying.Jooheon had lucked out but I.M. looked like he might be dying.And Wonho, well, it wasn’t so much about the weight. 

Hyungwon wasn’t sure it would be a good idea to have Wonho plastered across his back right now.Not with how …sensitive his hyung’s chest was. 

It hadn’t helped that Hyungwon’s thoughts had been full of ideas about how to reward his hyung... 

“Hyungwon!”Wonho’s voice pulls him from his thoughts.The whine gone and in its place is high pitched indignation, a complaint.Hyungwon blinks, taking in his hyung’s scowling face and feels his ears heat.A bashful smile stretches across his own face at Wonho’s pout and he mumbles out a drowsy sorry. 

Wonho’s hands are indisposed, a soft fuzzy cuff around each wrist connected by a short chain through the headboard of his hyung’s bed.So instead Wonho knees Hyungwon in the gut. 

He’s sent sprawling onto the floor.It doesn’t really hurt and Hyungwon giggles, flopping onto his side bonelessly.Content to watch Wonho flail his legs, clearly regretting his actions now that Hyungwon is so far away. 

“What are you doing?!”His hyung squawks and Hyungwon rolls over so that he can just barely see Wonho’s face over the edge of the bed.His ears are red and he’s smiling too though he tries to conceal it with a frown which causes his bunny front teeth to show. 

“I thought you said this was a reward!”The indignant words finally pry Hyungwon off the floor because despite how lazy he is, how much he’d be fine with just curling up next to his hyung like he had in the picture he’d posted for Wonho’s birthday, this is about Wonho and what he wants.And when it’s about what Wonho wants Hyungwon is never lazy. 

Hoisting himself back onto the bed he wiggles his hips in between his hyung’s legs, enjoying the delicious slide of Wonho’s thighs over his as the older boy spreads them open for him.Wonho’s head is thrown back between his bulging biceps, exposing the pale column of his throat and Hyungwon watches in fascination as he swallows.There will be no more kicking he hums to himself, happy with this new arrangement. 

Languidly he stretches out over Wonho making sure to fit as much of their bodies together as he can.From his toes, curled in the material of his hyung’s sweats, to the full weight of his boney hips in-between Wonho’s iron thighs.Arching his back he makes sure every vertebrae is in line before draping himself cat-like across Wonho’s chest.He’s tall so even with his body lower he’s almost in Wonho’s face, his chin propped happily between his hyung’s pecs.Just far enough away from where the older boy wants him that Hyungwon knows Wonho is frustrated.To either side his arms slide up, framing Wonho’s ribs until his hands can duck behind his shoulders, cupping the muscle there. 

It’s almost a hug and once again Hyungwon stills, content to just be near his hyung.To be all around him and have Wonho against him in turn.It’s hard to remember that he has stuff to do especially since Wonho seems to be caught in the lull of the moment too.For a time there is silence only broken by their breathing and the quiet rustle of clothes as Wonho runs his foot up and down the back of Hyungwon’s leg. 

It’s peaceful.They’ve worked so hard and moments of rest like this are few and far between.Oh sure, Hyungwon sleeps all the time but that’s not the same.His body needs that sleep to function.This, this is something his heart needs and it is insatiable.Others call Hyungwon lazy but how can he be anything else when he knows he can never get enough to be satisfied? 

“I missed you.”He murmurs into the silence, into the skin of Wonho’s neck which is only millimeters away.It’s not quite the right words because they see each other everyday, it’s impossible not to.But they don’t get this, this closeness, this softness and quiet.The words may be wrong but Wonho still knows what he means. 

His hyung giggles, finally breaking the silence.“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?”He breathes into Hyungwon’s hair.“I was beginning to think you …didn’t want to any more.”He trails off and Hyungwon’s heart seizes because that’s not true at all.They’ve been busy.Between wrapping up promotions and making sure Wonho is one hundred percent better the time had flown by.The wait causing anticipation to bubble between them higher and higher until electricity had jumped between their bodies at the slightest touch and Hyungwon felt like his eyes had been super glued to Wonho’s every flash of skin. 

Shownu had been oblivious as usual but the rest of Monsta X had definitely noticed.Jooheon had given him a pat on the back as they left practice and assured him no one would touch his bed in his absence.Minhyuk had just snorted.‘Bout time.Kihyun took care of Chankyunnie ages ago.’He’d sniggered poking him in the ribs as a parting gift. 

The reminder had rankled and the memory is enough to spur Hyungwon into moving.Arching up he narrows his eyes at Wonho. 

“Don’t be stupid.”He grumbles trying to keep his expression serious and failing when he feels the muscles in Wonho’s shoulders go slack.The tension bleeds out of his body and Hyungwon laments he can’t pull one of his hands away to fist pump at his success.He’s not always aware of Wonho’s insecurities and he’s nowhere near as good at saying sweet sappy words either.But if he knows Wonho needs it he will search his vocabulary until he finds the ones Wonho wants to hear. 

Using his hold on his hyung’s shoulders he gains the last few centimeters necessary to kiss him.It starts soft, just like Hyungwon likes it.Wonho may say that Hyungwon has the best lips he’s ever seen but Hyungwon feels it’s the other way around.While his own are large and soft, easily giving away his every emotion even if he doesn’t always want them to, Wonho’s are thin, perfectly proportioned for his face and bursting with the same vibrant flush that Hyungwon finds so appealing.Also they’re usually just a little bit chapped, either from forgetting to drink enough during his workouts or from biting them as he concentrates on choreography and composing lyrics. 

Hyungwon loves it, the slight catch of their lips against each other causing a pressure to build at the back of his skull and for once it’s his turn to push in closer, faster, harder, until their mouths are pressed together, his tongue darting out to run over the rough skin.Wonho clearly appreciates the gesture, mouth opening farther for Hyungwon’s advance, little hums and breathy hitches that Hyungwon fails to catch sneaking out around the younger boy’s tongue. 

The kissing is good, long and languid giving Hyungwon time to think which he doesn’t always get when Wonho’s hands are free and he decides it’s time to move on.Once again Hyungwon has to catch himself stalling out.He could lay here and do nothing but kiss Wonho all night but his hyung clearly has other ideas.Pulling away just as a noise of impatience begins to rumble up from Wonho’s throat Hyungwon catches his kiss swollen lip between his teeth and gives it a sharp nip.The noise quickly turns from a grumble into a quiet hiss as Wonho’s arms go taught and his thighs clamp down around Hyungwon’s waist even tighter. 

Pulling back Hyungwon rolls his body into it, pushing Wonho back into the bed as much as his meager, paper bag strength will allow.It doesn’t seem to matter how much force he puts into it though as Wonho gasps, his red cherry lips going slack and Hyungwon admires the color.He always likes it best when he can look at his hyung’s mouth and know that it’s that lovely shade of pink because of HIM. 

Wonho’s eyelids are fluttering, struggling to focus on him.He looks like he’s trying to speak which is not really what Hyungwon wants so he dives back in showering the milky column of his hyung’s neck with kisses and nips until it’s just as red and flushed as his lips. 

“Hyungwon m-marks!”Wonho stutters, his voice skittering around his vocal range.Unimpressed Hyungwon ignores him, instead choosing the perfect expanse of skin, right next to Wonho’s Adam’s apple, to sink his teeth into and suck. 

“Wear a scarf.”He mumbles once he’s satisfied with the mark and Wonho has gone boneless underneath him.It’s still cold and they’ve just finished promoting, no one is going to be seeing Wonho’s neck for a while.Their concert tour doesn’t start up for at least a month.They’ve got plenty of time. 

“Or I can find you a collar.”He grins knowing that every member has saved at least a few chokers from the various promotions and photoshoots.

“Really?”Wonho grumbles, a pleasant pink flush staining his ears as he attempts to drive into him with his knee again.Unfortunately for his hyung this time Hyungwon is prepared, snuggling deeper into the V of his bandmate’s thighs were the attack can’t reach.Wonho’s not really mad though, he can tell, prompting him to litter the older boy’s creamy skin with more red splotches as he makes his way down his neck to his collar bones and chest.Here he pauses for a moment staring down at his handiwork.Taking in his hyung’s heaving shoulders, his pecks glowing with the first hints of sweat and the dusty peach nipple that draws both of their attention right now.It moves with his breath and the pointed ends of the stud glint in the light. 

It had been a good comeback for Wonho to have his piercing.No T-shirts to rub at it, shirt tucked into his pants so no temptation to flash the fans or pull it off entirely and no buttons to get caught or have come undone. 

Hyungwon’s mouth curves into a grin as he remembers Minhyuk’s consternation at his own wardrobe malfunction.Weeks later and it’s still funny, making the older boy’s unwanted poking around in Hyungwon’s relationship more bearable. 

“Uuuugh come ON Hyungwon!”Wonho whines and Hyungwon realizes he’s misinterpreted the smirk on his face which only makes it grow wider.Languidly he lets his head roll to the side.One perfectly pink nipple in his sights, the one with the vertical stud through it, while Wonho’s hiss lets him know that his hair is grazing the other.

He contemplates the peak, lazily running the pad of his finger around the dusky areola.Watching as the flesh pebbles under his touch, pushing the center and its metal barbell out further.He can feel Wonho’s interest growing between his hips, the foot that had been running up and down the back of his leg now stopped mid calf, toes flexing helplessly in the material of his sweats as if trying to drag Hyungwon impossibly closer. 

“Are you still mad?”Wonho’s voice drifts from above him softer than Hyungwon was expecting, almost hesitant. 

And is he?He has to take a second to decide.He remembers when Wonho first got it.The piercing.He still remembers the fear, and yes anger that had ripped through his chest once he’d figured out what his hyung had done.But it had never been about the piercing, not really.No he’d been angry that Wonho had done it without telling him.Done it without telling any of them.The piercing itself had been a small thing when compared to the amount of trouble Wonho could have been in and Hyungwon had been terrified, imagining a Monsta X without him. 

He’d also been hurt and angry that his hyung hadn’t told him and then horrified with himself for thinking that it was any of his business.The whole thing had been exhausting.He’d slept a lot.Of course Wonho had had a very different opinion about things and once they’d sorted out their… ‘feelings’ he’d apologized. 

Now everyone knew, even their manager.Changkyun had even gone and gotten an eyebrow stud which had prompted Kihyun to go off on Wonho.Something about ruining impressionable children and taking responsibility, which everyone ignored.It was obvious Kihyun found Changkyun’s new facial addition a huge turn on.The noises that had come from his room for weeks after were why Kihyun was the lead vocal after all.Some things could never be unheard…

So was he still mad?Flicking a forefinger at the center of Wonho’s nipple he made sure to catch the nail underneath the soft flesh where the metal ran through the skin, scraping upward and forcing the piercing to bounce as much as it was able.Wonho gasped, his whole body shaking, the muscles in his arms going taught and his hands clutching desperately at the head of the bed. 

“No.M’not mad.”Hyungwon hummed propping his chin in his hand so he could see Wonho’s face. 

Smiling placidly he went back to circling his hyung’s nipple, never brushing the center where the peak now strained around the metal jewelry, pink and hard with blood.Trailing his finger around the stud lightly with only the occasional scrap of his nail.Lower, another part of Wonho’s anatomy fought for its own allotment of blood.Hyungwon could feel his hyung’s cock hardening against his hip and decided it was time to get to business.After all, this was a reward. 

Without warning he caught his nail under thepoint of the piercing and lifted.Wonho’s nipple distended and the opposite end tilted down, poking at the sensitive, puckered flesh that Hyungwon had just had his fingers on. 

Above him Wonho yelped, burying his head into his bicep as the pink flush crept up his ears.He shouldn’t have because now Hyungwon was also looking at the muscles bulging in his arms and flicking at the piercing again he lowered his head and bit into the tight flesh.He’d always wanted an excuse to do this.He’d watched as Minhyuk did it to Shownu (on live broadcast no less!) but never had the gall to do so himself.He’d always stuck to grabbing and pinching with his hands which had been great but this was so much better.Every pull and contraction, every shiver and jolt he could feel.Feel Wonho’s body moving beneath his skin, every minute response to what he, Hyungwon, was the cause of on display. 

Now it was his turn to have the blood run south and for a moment it left him light headed.His blood pressure was low on normal days and getting an erection usually only served to make his mind that much more sluggish. 

So it took him longer than it should have to realize Wonho was babbling, words spilling from his mouth as he tossed his head back and forth, occasionally tickling Hyungwon’s nose with his hair.It was his name he thought distantly.Wonho was calling his name and unable to think up a response but needing to reassure him, Hyungwon released the mouthful of bicep to hum softly to him.Pulling back he admired the perfect indent of his teeth on Wonho’s arm, licking at the red marks soothingly before diving back in for another mouthful. 

Between his fingers he twisted the piercing, forcing the vertical barbell horizontal for a second before releasing it and letting the metal snap back into place.Around it the nipple had gone from pink to red and Wonho keened. 

They fell into a rhythm, Hyungwon’s fingers flicked and pinched at Wonho’s nipple, his teeth buried in the flesh of his arm as his hyung shook beneath him.Wonho had hooked his legs around Hyungwon’s thighs, attempting to grind his erection up into Hyungwon’s own.He was having little luck, the lack of leverage and two pairs of sweatpants in between them preventing him from gaining any friction and his annoyance was starting to show. 

“Hyungwon!”He yelped, falling back limp onto the bed as the younger boy left off the piercing and dug his nails into the skin just outside the puckered areola.With a last swipe of his tongue over the swell of Wonho’s bicep Hyungwon left it, pushing himself back up on one arm, returning to his light touch around the pierced nipple with the other.Wonho squirmed.

“Yes hyung?”Hyungwon blinked lazily down at the boy beneath him trying to focus his vision.Liquid heat trickled up his spine.There were fireworks at the small of his back and every time Wonho jolted at his touch, whined in frustration or desperately opened his legs obscenely wider for him they would go off. Sparks flying in the air around them, singeing their skin.It was becoming very hard to concentrate. 

Luckily Wonho seemed to be having the same problem.His arms flexed, the motion running all the way from his curling fingers down his torso, his abs jumping against Hyungwon’s own flat stomach, ending in his toes curling into the back of Hyungwon’s calves.He swallowed, his mouth opening and closing, impossibly red. 

Mesmerized by the sight Hyungwon leaned down for another kiss, capturing the petal pink lips with his teeth, running his tongue across the roof of his hyung's mouth.Wonho chased him as he pulled back, lifting his torso clean off the bed and letting out a noise of frustration when that still wasn’t enough to keep their lips connected.Slumping back down he shot Hyungwon a dirty look grumbling again.“I thought this was a reward…” 

Hyungwon snorted, amused to see his hyung reduced to pouting like a child.No longer did he question if he deserved it or if Hyungwon was willing to give it to him.It was gratifying to see the boy under him being so honest and sure in his responses.Running his hands over Wonho’s shoulders he tried to massage away the strain lifting like that would have put on them.Sliding them up he rested his fingers over the fluffy cuffs and shot Wonho a raised brow. 

“Do you want to stop?”He asked. 

“No.”Wonho sulked, his nose pulling up in a distasteful scrunch that had Hyungwon struggling to contain his laughter. 

“Ok.”He grinned down at the boy unsure if he was smiling at his hyung’s adorable bunny face or because he was proud Wonho trusted him enough to continue. 

They had been doing this for a while.When it was about rewarding or thanking or reassurance.This was not the first time the cuffs had been used though it had gotten much easier in the new dorm where Wonho had his own room.Not once had they talked about safety, a word or an action to make things stop and maybe they should have but Hyungwon had always felt so safe.Wonho took care of him and he in turn did his best to look after his hyung.Wonho could be a jerk, shoving him over, chasing him around, insisting they have ramen for dinner, but he didn’t think there was anyone else that could make him feel so at ease, so important so central to their life.He trusted Wonho he realized for the millionth time, his smile turning soft as he gazed down at his hyung. 

Oblivious to the sappy thoughts running through Hyungwon’s head Wonho continued to scowl.“I thought I said we weren’t stopping.”He ground out, the tips of his ears flushing. 

Rolling his eye’s Hyungwon got back to work.Returning to Wonho’s chest he ignored the nipple with the piercing which stood out puffy and red against Wonho’s lily white skin, turning instead to the other which hadn’t yet been touched.Without pausing to give Wonho time to adjust to the idea he bent his head and engulfed the neglected nub in the wet heat of his mouth. 

Beneath him Wonho’s whole body jolted, legs juddering around Hyungwon’s thighs, his back arching up to push harder into his mouth, even his dick, full and heavy against Hyungwon’s own twitched hard enough for him to feel through the layers of their sweat pants.The loudest noise yet escapes Wonho’s lips, a cross between a yell and a whine that catches in the boy’s throat coming out scratchy and high.

It’s over very fast.One moment Hyungwon is running his tongue over the puckered skin of Wonho’s nipple, flicking his finger under the piercing on the other side just once for good measure.The next Wonho is tensing against him, curling in around him as much as his bonds will allow and Hyungwon is glad that his mouth is occupied, Wonho’s skin muffling the sound of surprise that escapes him.He’d known his hyung was sensitive but still!He flicks the piercing one more time just to feel Wonho jolt against him, still stuck in the throws of his orgasm before gently easing back.Rubbing his hands up and down Wonho’s sides as the high ebbs and his muscles slowly relax. 

Sitting back on his knees he misses his hyung’s warmth immediately but the view beneath him is worth it.Wonho is floppy and languid.His chest rising and falling rapidly with his breath.The shine of sweat lingers on his skin, complementing the flush that crawls across it giving his complexion a soft glow. 

He stares longer for than he meant to, long enough for Wonho’s breathing to even and his eyes to flutter open with a groan.He catches Hyungwon staring and pouts which is a bit confusing. 

“Was it not good?”Hyungwon asks teasingly eyes large and innocent. 

There’s a small part of him that is concerned.That craves Wonho’s approval just as much as Wonho craves his.He knows it’s …different than what Wonho would choose for himself, less intense, less… demanding.And he knows that Wonho likes that, likes doing what Hyungwon likes to do.But there is always a part of him that will crave his hyung’s praise. 

Right now though there’s a larger part that has a sneaking suspicion his performance is not the problem.The boy below him only confirms it when he flushes, pressing his face into his shoulder and breaking eye contact.He mumbles something into his bulging bicep that Hyungwon doesn’t catch causing him to lean closer.A grin spreads across his face making his cheeks feel gummy. 

“What was that hyung?”He’s kneeling between Wonho’s legs now, hands planted by his shoulders to hold him up on all fours.If Wonho would just pull his face out of his magnificent musculature Hyungwon is close enough to kiss him. 

“I wanted you to fuck me…” Wonho finally mutters, his one visible eye returning to Hyungwon’s face before going comically wide when he finds him so close. 

Hyungwon grins, he can’t help it.It’s the grin that Kihyun has dubbed the frog look, the one Jooheon says makes him look like a muppet.The one that makes Wonho smile back. 

“We can still do that.”He says marveling that Wonho’s face can flush any redder.Bending his elbows he finally catches his hyung’s lips in a kiss, glad that they have been coaxed out of their hiding place.It’s a soft kiss, it’s a post orgasm bliss kiss full of smiles and light.And then the words he’s just said must register in Wonho’s head because abruptly it shifts and his hyung’s tongue is in his mouth and Hyungwon melts, his elbows turning to jelly and threatening to dump him onto Wonho’s chest. 

It’s a close thing but he catches himself, His hyung’s… front… probably still too sensitive to be comfortable with the weight.That’s all the space for rational thought that he has around Wonho’s assault.His tongue is quick and demanding.Delving into Hyungwon’s mouth and licking at his teeth.A choked moan escaping him as he attemptsto keep up.His tongue feeling sluggish and slow as it tries to match Wonho’s vigor. 

His blood is not in his head he’s reminded as his dick aches in his sweats.Time seems to stop, the feelings and colors running together as his skin feels too hot, too tight.There’s no plan.No thought.Nothing but the insistent heat that seems to be running through his veins, pooling at his groin.It burns like a hot coal at his center.He needs to put it out, needs to find a way to make it more manageable or he is going to spontaneously combust he’s sure or it.Without permission from his brain his hips lower, following gravity back into the apex of Wonho’s thighs.He grinds his erection down into Wonho’s body and it’s so good, the best.Like water to a man dying in the desert…

His thoughts cut off as Wonho yelps, jerking underneath him and the kiss is broken.Disoriented and filled with mounting concern he looks to his hyung.Below him Wonho’s face is scrunched and he moves his hips carefully, angling them away from Hyungwon’s. 

“Still sensitive…”He hisses and Hyungwon feels like an idiot.If he can remember that Wonho’s nipples are still sensitive how can he forget that Wonho’s dick, even if he didn’t touch it, is probably still sensitive too. 

Gingerly he lifts himself off, his own erection still present but taking a backseat now to Wonho’s discomfort.Probably a good thing.Who knows what Wonho would have done to him if he’d jumped the gun and been unable to carry through with his promise.Because unlike Wonho, Hyungwon will only be getting it up once.Sometimes he feels like an old man…

“Sorry.”He blinks down at his hyung smiling ruefully. 

“Jerk.”Wonho grumbles back but he’s grinning and Hyungwon knows that they’re fine.The air between them settles again and things go quiet.Hyungwon watches his hyung breathe, hands settling on Wonho’s sides to feel it.The in out as they rise and fall, matching his own breath to it.The sweat is beginning to dry on Wonho’s skin, the damp disappearing making the wet spot on the front of his sweats more noticeable. 

That can’t be comfortable Hyungwon decides sliding his fingers down to catch in the elastic waistband.Wonho hisses as Hyungwon pulls the last article of his clothing off, grimacing as the younger boy uses the already soiled material to wipe up any mess still clinging to his skin. 

“I can’t believe you made me get my pants dirty.”He grouses and Hyungwon feels his eyes crinkle with satisfaction. 

“You know what this means right?”Wonho continues shooting him a nonplused look.Hyungwon raises an eyebrow as he unceremoniously drops the ruined clothing off the side of the bed. 

“It means we have to do laundry.”Wonho huffs and Hyungwon has to think about it for a minute because, oh right, Kihyun will KILL them if he finds evidence of their activities in his nice clean laundry basket.Seriously, Chankyun doesn’t know how good he’s got it. 

“Well we’re gonna have to wash the sheets too so…”He shrugs not having the energy to worry about working the washing machine at the moment.It’s an off hand thought but the blush it brings to Wonho’s ears is gratifying. 

He blinks down at his hyung for a moment before an idea strikes him.Leaning over he unclips the cuffs, freeing Wonho’s hands and removing them from around his wrists.Pushing up onto his elbows Wonho blinks at him frowning, clearly unhappy and confused. 

“I’ll be right back.”He assures him as he leaves his hyung naked on the bed, picking his way over to the door. 

“I thought you were gonna fuck me.”Wonho calls after him trying to disguise the words as something other than the whine Hyungwon can hear that they are. 

“I’m still going to fuck you.”He shoots back over his shoulder as he opens the door into the hall.And whoops, probably should have waited a minute to do that as at the other end Jooheon stands staring at him. 

It looks like he’s just come out of their room which is good because Hyungwon needs in there but also… extremely bad timing.Hyungwon can feel the judgment pouring off the rapper in waves all the way down the hall.Jooheon narrows his eyes and holds his hands protectively over his ears before booking it out into the living room leaving Hyungwon to feel the creep of guilt in the now empty hallway.Jooheon is an innocent and did not deserve to hear that.Still, he doesn’t blush, he doesn’t have enough blood above the navel.Ducking his head he shuffles the few steps down to the door Jooheon has left ajar and ducks inside. 

There’s stuff everywhere and for a moment he regrets his life choices.Why is he in here, digging around through their shared dresser when he could be down the hall curled on the bed with a naked Wonho?See this, this is why he’s lazy. 

He doesn’t find what he’s looking for in the dresser which leaves him eyeing the closet with trepidation.This is no longer Kihyun’s room and so they have lost the privilege of having the vocalist straighten their closet for them.Which means Shownu, Jooheon and Hyungwon have also lost other things, to the closet, which he’s not sure he’s willing to tackle right now.Sighing he ducks down to do a last ditch check under his bed and miracle upon miracles his prayers are answered.Utilizing his impressive reach he grabs what he came for and shoves it into his pocket.He shoots the closet one last look as he exits the room.It can keep its secrets for another day. 

The door to Wonho’s room clicks shut behind him and he turns to find his hyung still on the bed.Lube and condoms are on the side table and Hyungwon grins at the evidence of just how impatient his hyung is. 

“You’ve got some… something in your hair.”He hears Wonho say which is not what he was expecting.Frowning he bats at his hair trying to figure out what’s wrong.It’s not even mussed from Wonho’s hands right now so what could he be talking about?Glancing at his hyung it clicks into place a bit better.Wonho is looking at him with a slack jaw and a glint in his eye. 

“I want my camera.”He mumbles, eyes still trained on Hyungwon’s face.And now Hyungwon finds he can manage a blush.He’s not really a fan of pictures or a ‘camera whore’ as some seem to think.But he knows he’s good at it, that it’s a skill that he should use.But it’s Wonho that makes him want to use it.When it’s Wonho taking pictures of him he loves it.Loves knowing that Wonho loves what he sees through the lens of his camera.And it doesn’t mater if he’s an amateur or doesn’t have the best equipment, the pictures Wonho takes of him are the best.Because when he looks at them later, he knows the image of himself captured on the paper is what Wonho saw when he was looking at him. 

They haven’t explored much with the camera in the bedroom however.Both wary about saving photos of themselves in such intimate positions.Even though neither would want such pictures to be made public they are idols, so much of their lives are public already.There’s always a risk. 

Hyungwon has definitely thought about it though.Someday he’s sure it will happen.For now however he fights down the blush, trying to pull up the lazy relaxed front he puts up at photoshoots.Cocking one hip he instinctively angles himself into the light.Showing off his ratty sweatpants just like he would a pair of designer brand skinny jeans.It helps that there’s really only one place Wonho could possible focus right now.His cock is still half hard, tenting the fabric and drawing the eye.He pulls the leather choker from his pocket and lets it hang from his fingers, a tantalizing promise between them just because he can. 

It works and Wonho groans at the sight, eyes roving from Hyungwon’s chest, to his hand and back to his cock.His own legs sliding open as he stares, slack jawed and his member beginning to show interest again between his thighs.Drawing the choker to his lips Hyungwon manages to bring Wonho’s attention with it.Their eye’s catch and a rush of heady delight shivers through him at the absolutely wrecked look on his hyung’s face.It’s addictive and amazing and sure, Hyungwon isn’t really insecure about his body but he’s not really proud of it either.He knows he looks different than most people, and that’s why they find him so interesting.But this, this is not the same, this makes him feel powerful.Yes, the next time Wonho asks for pictures he thinks he’ll say yes. 

“God come here,”Wonho snorts, his eyes sparkling and his ears large and red.“you’ve got lint in your hair.” 

And just like that the moment is gone and Hyungwon can’t stop the smile from eclipsing his ‘model face’.Giggling he stumbles over into Wonho’s arms and lets his hyung pick through his hair to his satisfaction. 

When he’s done he runs his hands through it, fisting them in the back of Hyungwon’s nape and pulling him forward into a kiss.It’s a Wonho kiss, with Wonho hands and Wonho tongue.Hyungwon finds himself on his knees between his hyung’s legs, head tipped back and hands scrabbling at his thighs for purchase.It’s fast and hot and all the things that Hyungwon isn’t and it makes his dick pulse between his legs. 

Wonho doesn’t release him until Hyungwon’s fingers wander in to graze against his length, more by accident than on purpose.The hand on the back of Hyungwon’s head fumbles and he squeaks in surprise letting the taller boy slip away and take in a sorely need breath of air. 

“This isn’t a race you know.”He grumbles prodding his hyung in the chest.Wonho pouts and makes grabby hands at him which Hyungwon slithers out of by basically going boneless and dropping onto the floor.He’s still got the choker in one hand he finds as he rights himself.He holds it out to Wonho which thankfully diverts his attention from pouting.Tentatively Wonho reaches for it, taking it carefully from his fingers like it will burn him. 

“Put it on.”He smirks, self satisfaction coiling in his stomach as Wonho looks at the choker where it lies in his hands, his face all kinds of flushed.He glances up through his lashes and messy bangs, cheeks adorably pink and Hyungwon can’t help it, leaning forward to plant a kiss right on the tip of his bunny nose. 

Pulling away he leaves Wonho to it, looking around the room for the last few things he needs.There’s a belt on the back of the closet door, all soft dark leather, and from on top of the dresser a silky black scarf.Two items in hand he turns back to the bed, satisfied to see Wonho still perched on the edge of it, the black band of the choker stark against the milky column of his neck.Hyungwon doesn’t remember what comeback it was from but he does remember Kihyun scowling at him as he tucked it away at the bottom of his sock drawer.It’s leather, black and has a few studs and D-rings spaced out along it’s length.Not subtle at all really. 

It looks great against Wonho’s skin resting right across the hickey he’d left earlier.He’s sure Wonho can feel it. 

His hyung is eyeing him with interest so Hyungwon holds out the items for him to see.His eyes skip over the scarf, which is adorably naive Hyungwon thinks distantly, and linger on the belt. 

“Really?”He’s pouting, hands fisting into the bedding, already sure of where that item is going.Hyungwon pauses, reassessing. 

“Do you not want to?”He asks because he’s pretty sure Wonho is just sassing him but… This is a reward… 

Wonho is picking at the sheets, a grin pulling at his mouth though he refuses to meet Hyungwon’s eyes. 

“…I want to…”He finally admits, blush hard on his cheeks and high in his ears.Hyungwon snorts, gratified to be right as he grabs one of their long discarded shirts and slides onto the bed behind him.From the back the flush to his ears is almost translucent, making them glow in the light from the window like stained glass. 

“Just seems like tying me up is kinda your …thing.”Wonho muses but his arms are folded behind his back without Hyungwon having to ask. 

He wraps the shirt around Wonho’s forearms as he thinks about it. 

“Yeah, it kinda is.”He admits because truth is truth and when Wonho lets out a snort of manic laughter he shoves him gently between the shoulder blades on his way to grabbing the belt. 

“Jerk, I need… I need help and you know it.”He smiles though he knows Wonho can’t see it and begins winding the belt around his padded arms.His work is interspersed with Wonho’s laughter which makes his shoulders shake and Hyungwon shoves at him in mock displeasure when it disrupts his efforts.The mood is light and happy and when they’re done Wonho’s arms are pinned behind his back wrist to elbow.Delightful. 

“Too tight?”He asks as Wonho flexes in his bonds.The muscles in his arms bunch, the blades of his shoulders defined in stark detail and Hyungwon swallows. 

“No, feel’s good.”Wonho chirps before immediately getting demanding again.“Now come oooon!You’re supposed to fuck me remember!”He whines, snatching at Hyungwon to the best of his abilities given his restraints. 

“Fine, let me get the lube.”Hyungwon huffs shoving his hyung forward hard enough to unbalance him, sending him face planting into the bed on his side.Wonho takes it in stride flopping down with a giggle trying to masquerade as an indignant huff.Crawling over him to get to the side table Hyungwon grabs the lube turning back around to find Wonho eyeing his sweat pants and pouting. 

“How are you still dressed?”He whines and Hyungwon stops, thinks for a moment and puts the bottle back down, cutting Wonho off before he can protest. 

“You wanna do something about that?”He asks innocently and watches as his hyung lights up.Wonho is both nodding and struggling to sit back up in one motion.He gets himself upright and quickly swings his legs off the bed, tangling his toes into Hyungwon’s pants. 

“Ah—ah no—“Hyungwon stutters having to dance back out of reach at the swiftness of Wonho’s attack.“Not like that!” 

He grabs the silk scarf and shows it to Wonho who has skipped right through disappointment and back to curiosity, eyes looking from the scarf to Hyungwon and back.Folding the fabric in half he feeds it through the D-ring at the front of Wonho’s choker tucking it back through itself and pulling it tight.It hangs, secure from the choker, which is now better described as a collar and Hyungwon gives it an experimental tug, gratified when Wonho is forced to follow his newly improvised leash. 

The first tug has Wonho’s knees hitting the floor.The second gets him right up in Hyungwon’s personal space.The third is unnecessary because Wonho is already mouthing at the point of his hip where it juts out above his waistband but he does it anyway to feel the little breathy gasp his hyung can’t contain puff against his skin. 

“Like this?”Wonho has the audacity to ask as he sinks his teeth into the elastic of Hyungwon’s waistband.Wonho looks up at him, blinking through his bangs as he drags the fabric in his mouth down.He’s breathing through his nose, the air hot and humid where it’s hitting the newly exposed skin and Hyungwon thinks he might be on fire. 

“Mmmm”He manages to respond intelligently, curling the scarf around his fist to ground himself.He’s not tugging, Wonho needs no encouragement to stay where he’s been put.On the contrary, it’s Hyungwon who needs to hold onto something.Wonho is forced to look back at his work when the elastic reaches its limit and he switches sides, carefully pulling the material out so it doesn’t get caught on Hyungwon’s dick. 

He has no butt to speak of, not when compared to people like Wonho or Changkyun so once his cock is free his pants slide to the floor in one fluid motion.There’s a brief altercation as Hyungwon attempts to step out of them while Wonho continues nuzzling into the V of his hips.His mouth is hot and slick and ALMOST distracting enough for Hyungwon to say fuck it and let Wonho continue.It’s definitely distracting enough to have him tripping on his sweats which thankfully causes him to retain some of his sanity because falling on his face would so not be sexy. 

Grumbling he pulls Wonho away by the hair, sweeps up the lube before crumpling back onto the bed.Taking up Wonho’s vacated position from when they started is a relief.He’s been in a state of semi-arousal for a while now and his head is spinning.Luckily Wonho is still on his knees beside the bed when his vision clears looking delightfully mussed, mouth red and eyes bright as he grins at him. 

With a huff Hyungwon rolls his eyes, grabbing the silk trailing from Wonho’s collar and tugging him up onto the bed.Wonho complies, the muscles of his abdomen bunching as he’s forced to keep his balance without his hands.Hyungwon doesn’t stop tugging till Wonho is hovering over his lap, one leg thrown over Hyungwon’s hips, his dick hanging low almost touching Hyungwon’s own. 

“Are— are we just doin this?”Wonho asks from above him, sounding anxious but also like he’d be totally into Hyungwon fucking him dry. 

Rolling his eyes again Hyungwon snorts because, no.As much as he’d be into exploring Wonho’s interests in the bedroom further he is not going to hurt him like that.Hickeys are one thing, being unable to walk is another.Letting go of the leash for a moment he fumbles with the lube, slicking up his fingers as he grumbles. 

“No idiot get down here.” 

As soon as the bottle is capped he grabs the makeshift leash again pulling Wonho’s torso lower, parallel to his own.The position isn’t ideal, he can see the muscles in his hyung’s thighs stretch taught and his wrist has to turn at a pretty sharp angle for his hand to find its mark between the full globes of Wonho’s ass. 

But he likes it.Likes the glassy look in Wonho’s eyes as Hyungwon’s hand continues to circle the sensitive skin of his entrance, likes the white hot pleasure that zings down his spine whenever the tip of Wonho’s cock trails across his stomach.Wonho looks wrecked, his eyelashes fluttering and little breathy sounds escaping his lips whenever Hyungwon puts a bit more pressure into his fingers, threatening to breach his body. 

It is hard with no leverage though so reluctantly Hyungwon releases the leash, for now, sliding his free hand up Wonho’s thigh and bracing his thumb into the crease of his hip.Grabbing into the meat of one round cheek Hyungwon pulls it away giving his other hand more room to work.The flesh in his hand is solid, like everything else about Wonho his glutes are toned, hard muscle yet the skin is still soft under his hands.Hyungwon loves it, pulling a little harder till his fingernails prickle into the sensitive flesh.Above him Wonho moans, rocking forward as if to escape his greedy fingers, his dick trailing a line of precum up Hyungwon’s stomach. 

He’s up to two fingers buried deep in Wonho’s ass.Curling the pads down into the soft walls around them he searches for the angle that he knows will be his hyung’s undoing.He knows he’s found it when his Wonho jolts forward again, almost pulling off Hyungwon’s fingers with a cry that goes straight to his dick.The sharp move unbalances them and Wonho’s body tips forward, face planting into Hyungwon’s shoulder.The hot slide of skin on skin is abrupt and distracting and Hyungwon has to take a moment to categorize and appreciate all the new places where their flushed skin touches. 

His hyung’s forlorn moan into the skin of his shoulder is what brings Hyungwon out of his own pleasure and back to the task at hand.His fingers have slipped from Wonho’s entrance at the impossible angle, probably why his hyung sounds so bereft. 

“Your fault.”He grumbles into Wonho’s hair, bringing one hand to push at his shoulder and help his hyung back into position on his knees. 

Wonho levers himself up onto shaking legs.His face emerging from Hyungwon’s shoulder, eyes unfocused, pupils blown wide. 

“You have an eight pack.”Hyungwon scolds, hand on his shoulder slipping down to pat at the washboard abs in question. 

“You can hold yourself up.”He grumbles, distracting them both when his fingers catch against the base of Wonho’s neglected erection. 

“Ok,”Wonho swallows, his throat bobbing and voice thick like his thighs,

“Ok sorry my bad.Just please put them back.Please…”he slurs arching his back into the fingers at his entrance only to roll forward again a moment later as if unable to decide which one of Hyungwon’s hands is most important at the moment. 

“You sure?”Hyungwon drawls, he’s feeling powerful right now, his body hot and bright as Wonho groans in frustration, desperately trying to get his hips back under control. 

“I could just get you off like this.”He threatens, dipping his hand further into the curls around the base of Wonho’s length.His words loose a bit of their bite as the shift has Wonho’s cock dragging against his own and his words end in a hiss.Now it’s his turn to bite his lip, holding in a garbled moan as his hips roll up in an aborted thrust of their own. 

Wonho’s thighs cord, the muscles standing out in sharp relief as he wobbles above him.His eyes are squeezed shut, his teeth clenched as he forces himself to stay up on his knees.Hyungwon knew his hyung was strong, but this is more than a physical strength.This is willpower and oh no, it’s really hot.He’d left his hand where it was as a threat to Wonho, forcing him to make a hard choice.But it’s backfired and now it’s a threat to HIM!He’s holding on by a thread, not sure which would be worse, snatching his hand back before Wonho makes his choice or wrapping it more firmly around both their lengths and pushing them to completion.Both are his loss. 

Thankfully Wonho is strong enough for both of them and makes his choice quick. 

“Fuck me!Please I want you to fuck me!”He chokes the words out, unclenching his jaw just long enough to do so. 

And Hyungwon snatches his hand back as if it has been burned.His chest is heaving, his breath hard and fast as he fumbles to find purchase between Wonho’s cheeks again. 

“Then don’t move this time.” 

When he speaks he’s short of breath and Wonho hears it, eye’s fluttering open to stare down at him.His face is open and soft, his fair skin luminescent with a blush and for one quick moment there’s a flicker of something in his eyes as he looks at Hyungwon.Something Hyungwon knows neither of them have the words for.And then Hyungwon’s fingers find their mark and slip back into Wonho’s hot heat and Wonho’s eyes roll back into his head and it takes everything he has to hold still, to keep his balance on his knees as Hyungwon guides his fingers in and out. 

Once it becomes apparent that Wonho is holding himself steady, that he’s engaged his core and found his balance Hyungwon crooks his fingers in the passage again, pressing down into the soft spot behind his balls where he knows Wonho likes it best.It almost destroys their rhythm again as Wonho hunches, his back rolling up and the muscles of his abdomen standing out in sharp relief as he clenches down on the invading digits.His mouth forms an O but no noise escapes as he shivers, his body obviously trying to squirm away from the pleasurable yet intense sensation.It’s a testament to Wonho’s strength that he holds himself in place, his hands scrambling at the empty air where they’re pinned behind his back. 

And it’s so good.He’s so good.That Hyungwon just has to tell him.Murmuring encouragements and praise to him as his free hand pets soothingly over his flank.He lets up the constant pressure, rolling it into a come hither motion that has Wonho gasping and jerking but STAYING on his knees where Hyungwon put him. 

“So good hyung.”He murmurs against Wonho’s lips managing to hoist his own body just enough, just long enough to get the words out against Wonho’s mouth. 

“Nnnhaaaaaa…”Wonho whimpers, almost unbalancing himself again as he chases Hyungwon’s kiss back into the bed. 

“Hey.”Taking pity on him this time since it was kinda his fault Hyungwon steadies him with a hand on his hip. 

“What do you need hyung?”He can’t help but ask as he rolls his fingers into Wonho’s sweet spot again, holding the pleasure and watching with rapt attention as his hyung goes taught like a bowstring, his hips arching down this time, down but not away. 

Hyungwon feels ridiculously proud as instead of pulling away Wonho shoves himself back onto his fingers.His hyung is a vision, lips swollen, hair tousled and ears a bright red.The flush is stark against his fair skin, crawling all the way down his neck to spill down his chest.The arch of his back has shoved his pecks forward and on one dusky nipple there’s a metallic glint.‘Soon.’Hyungwon promises himself.He spends so much time sleeping and he has very good dreams but what’s in front of him now is better than any of them. 

Now it’s him who wants a camera. 

“What do you need hyung?”He asks again kneading his fingers into Wonho’s delicate flesh. 

“Hyungwon!”Wonho gasps, desperately sucking air into his abused lungs. 

“More!Hyungwon!” 

His voice is wrecked.Good thing they don’t have vocal lessons tomorrow Hyungwon thinks with a floaty sense of detachment. 

“More?”He croaks like the frog he is because watching Wonho writhe on nothing but his fingers has left him parched like a desert. 

“More like this?”He pulls Wonho’s cheeks apart again and adds another finger and where is this even coming from?! 

He doesn’t know.All he knows is that Wonho is shaking apart above him.His face glowing red as he curses. 

“Noooooo!No, more— more you!More—“His arms jerk against their bonds and Hyungwon knows if they were free they would have just made a grab for his dick. 

He’s distracted when Hyungwon pushes into his prostate again with renewed strength arching up until his torso is straight in the air and he’s towering over where Hyungwon lays. 

“Hyungwon…”He’s whining, face scrunched up and buck teeth gritted.His abdomen is hunched in front of him, like it sometimes is for the more racy choreography they do, his hips moving in short aborted thrusts.His cock bobs in the air, standing straight out from his body, flushed and forlorn at the lack of attention it’s getting. 

It’s enough to make Hyungwon cry.It’s enough to make Hyungwon flush as his entire body goes up on fire.It’s enough to make Hyungwon fall in love with his hyung all over again.And when Wonho blinks at him with eyes rimmed in red and mysteriously wet at the edges it’s enough to make Hyungwon do whatever he wants. 

“…Want you to fuck me.”Wonho chokes out, voice rough and wet and sweet all at the same time. 

And so Hyungwon does. 

It’s a mess for a moment.The condoms forgotten on the side as they struggle to line themselves up faster, to be closer, to be sweeter.Wonho gasps when Hyungwon yanks his fingers out, shuddering at the loss but as soon as the tip of Hyungwon’s cock slips past the loose rim of his entrance the noise turns into one of victory. 

Slamming himself down he takes Hyungwon to the hilt.And now it’s Hyungwon’s turn to fall apart into a hissing choking mess.Wonho is tight around him, hot and slick and strong.He wastes no time setting a punishing rhythm and it’s all Hyungwon can do to hold on. 

‘This, this is why you don’t get to use your hands!’He thinks distantly as he watches through slitted eyes as the muscles in Wonho’s thighs and hips and torso work to lift his hyung above him only to slam him back down a moment later. 

‘You don’t need them!’ The thought rattles around his head as he closes his eyes and clenches his fingers into the sheets.With his paper bag strength there’s no way for him to even begin to contribute.Wonho’s hips are moving at a fast and brutal pace which Hyungwon had tried to match in the past but has long since given up on. 

There’s pleasure zinging down his spine and pooling in his chest.Where it sits it robs him of breath, filling up his lungs until it spills out his lips in moans and broken pleas. 

“H-hyung slower—!Please, I can’t—“ 

Wonho isn’t listening to him, only driving himself down onto Hyungwon’s cock harder as if to prove a point. 

“This is my reward.”The man above him purrs out and somewhere, in the back of his brain where all his reason has been banished to Hyungwon feels affronted. 

It’s this feeling along with a gentle tickle on his collar bone that has him gritting his teeth and forcing his eyes open.He’s met with a strip of black cloth dangling down to pool onto his chest.He grabs it as if it’s a lifeline only realizing what it is he’s holding when the relentless pace of Wonho’s hips falters.It’s the ‘leash’ that had been discarded and forgotten in the rush of fingers and awkward angles earlier. 

Well forgotten it is no longer.Now, now it’s going to be his salvation Hyungwon thinks releasing his bitten lips to grin as he wraps the dark cloth around his hand.The first tug has Wonho gasping.His hips stuttering out of their tempo as his upper body is brought low, the angle of his hips increasing.Hyungwon reels him in, putting him back into that dangerously precarious position where he has to focus more on his balance instead of his pleasure.Gradually the pace slows as Wonho is forced to fold towards him.His mouth hangs open in a grimace as he’s bent into a shorter, shallower rhythm. 

“R-Really?”He stutters out pushing his eyes open with difficulty to meet Hyungwon’s stare.Taking advantage of his leash Hyungwon tugs him all the way down into a kiss, the first in minutes though it feels like much longer.Licking up into his hyung's mouth Hyungwon runs his tongue over Wonho’s teeth, relishing in the pause he’s gained for himself. 

It’s rare that he gets to savor the moment like this.Wonho’s insides fluttering hot and tight around him as he still manages to rock them gently.Only when he feels his hyung still and go limp above him does he release the kiss.The grimace is gone now replaced by a slack jaw and glazed eyes.Wonho moans pitifully above him, limp and pliable as he sinks down for another kiss.But this time Hyungwon ducks out of the way, Wonho spilling onto his chest with a groan that sounds suspiciously like a sob, bringing his lips to his ear instead. 

“This is your reward,”He huffs, his voice rough around the edges and breath hitching just like his hyung’s.“be good and let me give it to you.”He hums and Wonho lets out a strangled noise into the pillow his face is buried in. 

Drawing his knees up to plant his feet onto the bed Hyungwon runs his hands down his hyung’s shivering sides to hold his waist.Experimentally he thrusts up into Wonho’s body.The older boy clenches, his muscles tightening reflexively at the motion, his breath hitching where it’s muffled by the pillow and Hyungwon’s neck.The movement is shallow, the position they’re in not allowing for a longer thrust so it comes out more as a grind against the older boy’s sensitive rim.The delicate skin of his entrance flushing the same delectable red as his kiss swollen lips and ears. 

They’ve done this before.Not often because Hyungwon finds it to be A LOT of work but enough that he knows what angle he’s searching for.Not bothering to change the positioning of their bodies Hyungwon focuses on grinding his erection into the front wall of Wonho’s entrance, his movements short and sharp.It mimics the motions of his fingers from earlier though with less precision.The weight and heat of his dick make up for it. 

His hands fight to keep Wonho steady for after only a few of these thrusts his hyung starts wriggling in his grasp.The pillow swallowing longer and louder sounds until it can’t anymore and Wonho’s desperate gasps and whines spill out into the air as he turns his head into Hyungwon’s neck.Trapped between them Wonho’s cock rubs back and forth across Hyungwon’s stomach as he writhes. 

Hyungwon’s already short of breath after just a few minutes.The exertion getting to him and already there is sweat slicking his skin.The tight heat of Wonho around him is sending pleasure tingling from his toes to the crown of his head, standing his hair on end.They are both covered in sweat, glistening with it, so it’s not too surprising when his hand slips, raking red lines along the toned skin of Wonho’ s glutes.His hyung yelps head shooting up for the first time since it went down, his chest pushing into Hyungwon’s own. 

“Hyungwon!”The name comes out breathy and light with just the hint of a rasp on the end and Hyungwon’s thrusts stutter for the second time in as many seconds. 

“Hyungwon please—!”Wonho cries sweetly right next to his ear and his other hand slips at Wonho’s waist.The rhythm is completely shot now as Hyungwon has to take a minute to suck air into his lungs. 

Wonho is crushing him a bit.Muscle mass weighs more than fat he reminds himself absently and its almost without thought that he pushes at his hyung’s shoulder.Weakly Wonho lifts himself so he can meet his eyes, the silk of his leash brushing along Hyungwon’s collar bone. 

“Abs workout.”He manages to croak as he continues pushing Wonho back up onto his knees. 

“You care now?!”Wonho whines sounding as affronted as someone can when they’re blissed out on their bandmate’s cock.His hyung sways above him on shaky legs so, sloppily, Hyungwon tries to steady him. 

“You do it.”He says voice wet and tight.Above him Wonho lets out a groan, probably more from exasperation than arousal this time and glares down at the boy underneath him. 

“Make up your mind!”He scolds but there’s no force behind his words. 

Still it takes him a minute swaying on his knees while he grits his teeth.He’s so hot and tight around Hyungwon and he’s not moving.Finally he thinks he might be able to understand Wonho’s urgency from earlier.It’s doing funny things to his head.Before he realizes it there are words coming out of his mouth. 

“Stay here later.Don’t go to the gym.”He slurs looking up into Wonho’s eyes which have crinkled into little crescents. 

“Ok.”Wonho breaths wetly, the edges of his lashes looking suspiciously wet. 

“I’ve worked hard enough.I won’t go.”He smiles, wrinkling his nose like the rabbit he is. 

The next moment the smile is gone as he begins to slide down in Hyungwon’s lap. 

As if drawn by a magnet Hyungwon’s hands find their way back to Wonho’s hips, slamming him down onto his cock until he’s seated deeper inside than ever.Wonho gasps, his eyes rolling shut and Hyungwon can feel his bound hands scrabbling weakly at the tops of his knees.He’s not close enough to get a grip and can only whine in frustration as Hyungwon’s hands guide him to rise again. 

This time when he slams down Hyungwon is coordinated enough to get his hips up to meet him, startling another cry from his hyung’s lips.It’s definitely good being able to participate he thinks smugly through the haze of pleasure. 

Between them Wonho’s erection bobs, flushed a deep red.He’s barely touched it at all , Hyungwon thinks distantly and as if drawn by magic one of his hands drifts towards it. 

Unfortunately it’s distracted before it can reach its destination by a flash of silver.Wonho isn’t paying attention, eyes half shut as he focuses on lifting himself again when Hyungwon finds his nipple piercing.Getting his nails under the silver stud he twists. 

Wonho ends up back in his lap very abruptly when his knees give out and he impales himself on Hyungwon’s length in one smooth motion.Sobbing he tips forward and would have ended up sprawled across Hyungwon’s chest again but the other boy is already pushed up onto his elbows, mouth open and aiming for his chest.He gets his lips on the abused nipple and savors the cold tang of the piercing.It’s rapidly heating under his tongue as he laves at it. 

On top of him Wonho is squirming, breaths coming quick and fast.Pulling away from Hyungwon’s mouth with a gasp only to push himself further onto the length inside of him.By his sides Hyungwon can feel the considerable muscles of Wonho’s thighs fluttering as they struggle to lift his hyung and ease the stretch of the member inside of him but for once that strength is failing him. 

Hyungwon pushes himself up to sit, chasing Wonho as he flees until he can feel his hyung’s hands once again scrabbling at his bent knees.Trapped in his lap and unable to find the purchase on the sweaty sheets to lift himself Wonho can only cry piteously when Hyungwon’s mouth once again finds its target, enveloping the sensitive nub on his chest in wet heat. 

Between them Wonho’s dick jumps, rubbing up against Hyungwon’s flat stomach as the boy in his lap squirms at the sensations wracking his body.Trapped as he is it’s all he can do, babbling pleas falling from his lips for Hyungwon!Please!Move! Please! Anything! 

Coordinating himself is hard Hyungwon thinks distantly as he mouths at his hyung’s chest.Wonho is tight and hot around him and in his distress at his predicament he’s squeezing down on Hyungwon’s cock for all he’s worth.It’s making the younger boy see stars. 

But they’re not there.Not yet. 

But nearly. 

Bracing his hands behind him he bucks up into Wonho’s body.It’s not much of a thrust but it rocks the boy in his lap sending him bouncing on his dick, head lolling back to bare his throat ringed by that black collar.The silk leash trails down his collarbone sticking to their sweaty skin. 

Fumbling one hand up and almost falling gracelessly onto his back again Hyungwon makes a grab for the leash.He’s almost mindless when he gets it in his hand again and bucks up into his hyung once more.With the pressure around his neck Wonho doesn’t bounce as hard this time, forced to seat himself even more firmly on the hard length of Hyungwon inside of him.In response his whole body shudders and a broken moan trails from his lips.The sound goes up several octaves when Hyungwon’s teeth scrape into his nipple at the sudden movement, bitting into the tender flesh and catching on the piercing, pulling it away from his body just as his fingers had done before. 

With a shudder and a last sobbing cry Wonho clamps down around him.A rush of wet heat flooding into the scant space between their abdomens.Hyungwon is done in by the sound ever a sucker for his hyung’s soft voice and the tight heat spamming around him has him seeing stars. 

His arm, the only thing supporting them, gives out and they tumble backwards.Their fall onto the bed not graceful or coordinated in the slightest.It’s actually probably a little dangerous and Hyungwon will feel bad later for not being able to take better care of his hyung’s trapped body but in the moment they are both spent.Bones turned to jello to say nothing of Hyungwon’s paper bag strength and even Wonho’s formidable muscles. 

They land in a heap, pantingand sweaty.Hyungwon’s skin feels too tight.Like it might pop like a balloon if someone pricked him with a pin.For a few minutes the only noise in the room is their labored breathing.Then with a groan Wonho shifts and Hyungwon chokes. 

“Knee!Knee in ribs!”He wheezes and Wonho has the audacity to groan again. 

It takes some fumbling to get Wonho off his lap and even more to get the belt off his arms.Hyungwon’s limbs are like noodles, his fingers picking at the bonds like he picks at his snacks.Eventually it comes undone and he helps his hyung stretch out his shoulders. 

Through it all Wonho is looking at him all dopey and soft and Hyungwon can feel the flush creeping up his cheeks now that it’s over and the realization of what he’s done is beginning to hit him. 

His hyung’s hands free Hyungwon moves to his neck but Wonho catches him before he can unbuckle the choker. 

“Leave it.”He hums, his voice sated and happy.It’s ridiculously adorable and Hyungwon can’t help but smile like a complete dork back. 

“But hyung we should shower.”He can’t help but try at least.The sweat is drying along with… other fluids and it’s all starting to itch if he’s being honest. 

Wonho, the shit, just shakes his head the barest hint of a gleeful spark igniting in the depths of his eyes. 

“No point in getting clean just yet.”And even he can’t help but blush at his own words. 

“Hyung!”Hyungwon garbles and smacks the older boy on the shoulder feeling his cheeks flame.They’re beginning to hurt with how much he’s smiling. 

“Ok maybe not RIGHT now.”Wonho laughs rolling onto his back and bringing Hyungwon down onto the bed with him.Splayed across his Hyung’s chest he’s careful not to touch the abused flesh he’d been tormenting earlier. 

Hyungwon can feel the grin stretching his face and his Hyung is looking up at him with that soft lax look of wonder.The look that says he want’s to take Hyungwon’s picture, the one that says Hyungwon is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, the one that Hyungwon knows means he’s in love. 

“Maybe not right now,”He chuckles tucking a sweaty curl of hair back behind Hyungwon’s ear.He’s been thinking of growing it out. 

“but in a bit.You still owe me a reward.”He grins and Hyungwon gulps.Reaching down he finds the black silk hanging between them and this time uses it to pull himself closer to his hyung for a kiss. 

He’s given Wonho his reward, now it’s time to let his hyung take whatever there is left.


End file.
